


Nightmares

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post-ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron
Summary: Feyre is woken by a nightmare, and finally decides to tell Rhys what's been haunting her.





	Nightmares

When I jolted awake in the middle of the night, I was covered in sweat, shaking as I frantically looked around the room. Rhys had opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows to see me. “Feyre, what-”

But when he saw the tears running down my cheeks, my hands fisting the sheets, he quickly grabbed me, pulling me into his chest while stroking my back gently.

I began to sob, and it was the only noise in the quiet room. My hands were in his hair, running over his back and shoulders. I had to know he was real, that he was here.

He held me until I was done crying, my forehead resting against his shoulder as he continued his loving strokes along my sides. I pulled away slowly to look into his eyes which were only filled with concern. I reached up and took his face in my hands, bringing his lips to mine, gently.

We stayed like that, just kissing each other as my tears stopped rolling down my face. I was too afraid to let go of him for even a second, so I kept my iron grip on him a he pulled away.

Rhys tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned down to kiss my wet cheeks. “Do you want to talk about it?” He murmured, holding me tightly against him.

I shuddered and squeezed my eyes closed. “It was the same one tonight.”

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes with so much love that I felt my eyes start to burn again.

“I’m right here, Feyre. I’m not going anywhere.” He searched my eyes to make sure I understood, but I pulled away, shaking my head and covering my face with my hands.

“How can I know that Rhys? You go and sacrifice yourself at any opportunity you get, and I hate not knowing if you’re okay when you go to meetings in other courts, or visit Cassian to train the Illyrians.” I was beginning to cry again now, but Rhys let me continue.

“I just…” I let out a sob. “I have the same nightmare almost every night. That you never came back. That you were dead, and no one could help you.”

Rhys lowered his head, his eyes glazed over as he studied the sheets in front of him. “I know it scares you, and I’m sorry.” He looked at me and sighed, so many emotions shining in his eyes. “But you know that I will protect you over anything else, I don’t care what it takes.”

I bit my bottom lip as my tears slowly stopped. He leaned over and brushed a kiss against my bare shoulder, then rested his chin on it. “I love you. More than I thought possible, and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” He whispered, his breath warm against my neck.

“I almost lost you.” I looked at him and furrowed my brows. The memory was on repeat in my head, fresh from the nightmare.

I love you.

Over and over and over, those words…his goodbye. I remember everything I was feeling in that moment, the utter disbelief as I saw him laying on the ground, his chest still. And the devastation as I reached for the bond, only to have it disappear.

My heart felt as if someone had torn it in two, and I started to shake again as I felt a headache begin to form. There was never a day I wouldn’t think of it, his sacrifice. He always tried to get my mind off it, but deep down, I’m sure he knew nothing worked.

Rhys pulled me toward him, rubbing my shoulder and kissing my hair. “Feyre, I’m so sorry for what I did that day.”

I nodded, sniffling a little bit. “I know.”

He pulled us backward until he was laying on his back against the soft mattress, my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I placed my hand over it and memorized the sound, the feeling.

He drew small circles against my shoulder, trying to lull me back into sleep.

I’m not sleeping until you are.

His voice sounded in my head, and I smiled gently, while rolling my eyes.

You’re insufferable.

But you love me, was his reply, and his grip on me tightened.

Prick, I murmured, slowly feeling my body relax as he stroked my sides.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating beneath my head at the sound. I’m your prick.

Just as my eyes closed and sleep found me, I murmured back, You’ll always be my prick.


End file.
